


All in Together

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not my fault you’re Freudian slipping all over the place.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in Together

“Let’s do it.” Emily opened a can of Diet Coke as she sat across from Morgan.

“Are you serious?” Derek asked.

“Don’t I look serious?”

“Well I’ll do it. You know I’ll do it.”

“I'm down.” she nodded. Then she looked at Rossi who was reading a book in the corner. “You’ll be there Dave?”

“I said I would, and I will.” He replied.

“Jareau?” Emily looked at JJ.

“I'm there. You're coming too, right Spence?”

“I’m coming but I'm making no promises about anything else.”

“Baby girl?” Derek put his arm around Garcia. 

She’d gone out in the field with them on this case. Five teen girls were missing and the police were sure their computers were going to lead to something. Penelope could’ve done things from her lair but Hotch thought having her on site would prove quicker and even more effective. It turned out that he was right.

“I'm going to ditto the boy genius. I will offer my unwavering support but make no promises about anything else. Except maybe a six pack of beer when it’s all said and done.”

“There's seven of us.” Derek said.

“If you think our fearless leader is going you can forget it. That’s one beer for each of us.” Emily said.

“Aren't you even going to ask him?” Dave asked.

“Ask him what?” Hotch came from the bathroom knowing they were talking about him. His team always seemed to talk about him when he wasn’t in the room. The Unit Chief did his best to take it all in stride. None of it was malicious; they whispered because they cared. Or something like that.

“Come with us when we land.” Morgan said.

“I'm going to have to ask where.”

“See, that’s why no one likes you.” Emily replied.

Hotch looked at her, smirking. Emily winked when no one was looking.

“We’re going to fulfill a dream…kind of.” Dave said.

“There's going to be beer afterward.” JJ added. “Penelope’s buying.”

“I'm not drinking Miller High Life tonight.” Hotch said.

“It’s the champagne of beers.” Spencer said.

“I don't care.”

“Fine…Stella Artois for the Unit Chief.” Penelope said.

“Hey what about for the Senior Supervisory Special Agent?” Dave asked.

“You're drinking off the six-pack like the rest of us.” Morgan said. “Did you find a place Prentiss?”

“Yeah.” she nodded.

“In DC or the county?” JJ asked.

“It’s in DC, near the University.”

“What universe?” Garcia and Reid asked in unison.

“Jinx!” Penelope exclaimed.

“Inside voice please, Penelope.” Hotch said with a smile.

“My bad, boss.”

“It’s a few blocks from American. I've been there before. It’s Friday night so they're open until 2 a.m.”

“What time is it anyway?” Dave asked.

“That depends where in the country we are right now.” JJ looked out the jet window. “Its dark and only getting darker as we head for home.”

“I have 8:22 and that’s Quantico time.” Morgan said. “I never change my watch.”

“You should wear one like mine that shows different time zones.” Spencer held up his wrist.

“Well now you know exactly what to get me for Christmas.” Rossi grinned.

“I'm a little concerned about where I'm agreeing to go.” Hotch said.

“You're all the way in.” Emily said. “There's no pulling out.”

“Yeah, I'm getting you the good beer.” Penelope said.

“Can I make a joke about the pulling out thing?” Morgan asked.

“Not if you want to live.” Emily replied.

“So noted.” He leaned back in his seat. “What's the place called anyway…I can ask that?”

“It’s called the Road House.”

“Are you serious?” JJ asked.

“Yeah.” Emily nodded.

“This is gonna be a lot of fun.” Derek grinned.

***

“Does that thing hurt?” Hotch held out his finger but Emily moved away.

“You're going to hurt if you poke me with that thing, Hotch.”

“Oh c'mon, you’ve got to let me make a joke about that.”

“Shut up Morgan.” Emily grinned and sipped her beer.

“It’s not my fault you’re Freudian slipping all over the place.”

They were in Mickey’s, one of Emily’s favorite bars in the city and not too far from the Road House. Morgan, Prentiss, and JJ were all sporting new tattoos. What started as the conversation between a group of insomniacs in a Wyoming Comfort Inn ended at a DC tattoo parlor. Morgan said he wanted to get inked for his seventh anniversary in the BAU. It was going to be the Superman symbol on his left calf. 

Some might think it was cliché but he had two heroes when he was a little boy…Superman and his dad. Emily said she would if he would and it went on from there. She was in the mood to do something spontaneous. This was as good as anything. At least she wouldn’t wake up with a wicked hangover or a strange person in her bed in the morning.

“I wish I would've been behind the curtain with you Peaches.” Garcia said. “Morgan was no fun. There was no screaming, no crying…he didn’t even need to hold my hand.”

“I held it anyway.” Morgan replied.

“I was fine…no pain, no gain.” Emily smiled. “Hotch had my back.”

“She was a trooper.” He said.

“JJ barely flinched.” Rossi reported.

“The way I used to get slammed on the soccer field; this was a cake walk.” The blonde smiled. “When you decide to go for it Spencer, I’ll go with you for support.”

“I think my skin might be too, um, sensitive for such adventures. But it was fun to watch. I think your tattoo is very you, JJ.”

“Thanks.”

She went for a small drawing of Wonder Woman on her shoulder blade. Her artist actually printed it from a computer on special paper, put it on her skin, and then colored it with the permanent ink. Wonder Woman had been JJ’s name in both high school and college on the soccer field. Every once in a while she was able to display that badassery in her position in the BAU. 

It was her first tattoo but probably not her last. She and Will had talked about it more than once. They both intended to be together forever and wanted something to commemorate that decision. Right now Wonder Woman would have to do.

“I might have to get more after this.” Emily said. “I liked the sound of the needles.”

“No one likes the sounds of the needles Prentiss.” Rossi gave her a look.

“I have a masochistic side…sue me.”

Emily got a small tattoo, the words _woman full of grace_ , on her right shoulder blade. It was written in Arabic and only took the artist about 25 minutes. She loved it; loved the way it felt. There was something about positive pain…it made Emily feel alive. 

For years she considered ink. There was always the thought of many words and even more symbols. But if Emily got all of her feelings put into tattoos she would be covered more than a carnival act. So many things she kept under her skin, this she didn’t mind the world seeing.

“Maybe he’ll just want to date you.” Reid replied.

“Reid made a funny.” JJ and Penelope said at the same time laughing.

“Jinx!” JJ exclaimed. “Drink.”

Penelope did, and her beer was gone. Morgan declared the next round was on him. Hotch finished his Stella Artois and stood from the semi-circular booth. He pulled his wallet from his pocket, dropping a $20 bill on the table.

“The next round is on me. Now its time to say goodnight.”

“Stay,” without thinking Emily reached for his hand. She wasn’t even drunk so couldn’t use it as an excuse. “You rarely hang out; we’re having fun.”

“We spent nine days in Sunrise Manor, Nevada and then almost 5 hours on a plane back to Quantico. After that we spent almost two hours in a tattoo parlor in the middle of the night and now we’re here. I think that’s my hanging out quota for the month.”

“If you think it’s the middle of the night than it’s probably past your bedtime.” Garcia said as she stood too. “Barkeep, we’ll have another round!”

The one barmaid, Sally, nodded as she walked by. Emily was still holding onto Hotch.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” He gently slipped his hand out of hers. “Everyone get home safely and I don’t want any hangovers in the morning.”

They all booed. Morgan balled up a napkin and threw it at him. Hotch smiled, turning and walking out of the bar.

“Hey, no complaints.” Rossi said to the team. “He came out and had a good time.”

“He needs to do it more often.” Morgan said.

“I hate the idea of him going home to some lonely apartment with uncomfortable furniture and no beer in his fridge.” Penelope said.

“Speaking of beer…” JJ smiled as the second round arrived. Morgan handed the barmaid Hotch’s $20.

“Hotch doesn’t really like beer so I can imagine there would be none in his refrigerator.” Reid said. “He likes whiskey and scotch, like Gideon.”

“Maybe one of these days we can drop in on him and cheer him up.” Prentiss was into her second beer and thinking about a third. Maybe she would have a martini.

“He wouldn’t like that.” Rossi shook his head. “Let Hotch be Hotch.”

“He doesn’t even know who he is anymore.” Morgan said. “He's flying by the seat of his pants and it’s sad. If we can help…”

“This conversation is turning into a downer.” Emily stuck out her tongue. “We’re supposed to be having fun guys. Let’s toast to Hotch. Our amazing Unit Chief may not be with us in the physical but he’s always here in spirit.”

“That kinda sounds like he died, Emily.” JJ turned up her nose.

“It was a little morbid.” Dave agreed. “But I agree with the sentiment. To Hotch.”

They all lifted their beer bottles and toasted to Hotch. Then the discussion picked up. They talked about the craziest things they’ve done while drunk, drunk dialing, drunk movie watching, and that one time in Lexington, Kentucky that was funny as hell but rarely discussed. It had been a good night. 

It wasn’t a good case; it was tough, sad, and they couldn’t save everyone. Cases with kids were always the hardest. Those took little chunks of the team that they could never replace. So they went out after; did something spontaneous and a little crazy. It wouldn’t fill the void but it reminded them that they were alive to fight another day. 

“What should I get for my second tattoo?” Emily asked.

“Are you serious?” Reid looked mortified. 

“Get a luck dragon, Peaches!” Penelope exclaimed. “That would be awesome.”

“If you go again Prentiss, I’ll be there with you.” Morgan said. “I may have reached my limit beyond a big one I have planned for the future but I'm always there for support.”

“Let’s get martinis after this.” Emily said. “I'm really in the mood to celebrate tonight.”

“Party!” Penelope exclaimed. “The next round is on Rossi.”

***


End file.
